Van Helsing meets Eragon
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: Eragon Murtagh and Van Helsing lovers this is a must read fanfic!Please Read!CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Van Helsing meets Eragon

Rating:PG-13 or higher

Disclaimer:I don't own Van Helsing or Eragon or Murtagh or Durza

A/n:This is my first fic so no flaming or bashing.I would like to congratglate Halie S.Jade and NightDragon9 and mysticlegend11 on their wonderful fanfics!Thanks all of you! The charaters are OOC just telling you mostly Vlad.

Chapter 1: Dragons and Vampires

Van Helsing was walking down the hallway as he was joined by the Cardinal."Hello Van Helsing we recieved a new mission for you in Hungary."the Cardinal said with a smirk then said"It isn't near our church so you don't break the window again."

"This time I guess it won't be the same."Van Helsing thought to himself.

"And by the way take Carl,he'll help you with the weapons and stuff like last time."the Cardinal said.

Sure.I'll go get him now."Van Helsing said turning around to walk towards Carl's room in the fraire.

Carl Wake Up!"Van Helsing yelled standing in the doorway.

Carl yawned and threw his pillow at the door,and slipped out of bed."Don't tell me...another...mission"Carl said with a big yawn.

"Yeah Carl, hurry Carl get dressed in is a long way to Ala-gae-sia"Van Helsing said pronancing it one syllable at a time.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute"Carl said.

Ok Carl,see you outside."Van Helsing said walking downstairs.

Carl grabbed the weapons and put it in his brown bag .

"Ok Carl let's go!"Van Helsing said putting on his hat.

The Cardinal ran after them and said"Watch Out For Urgals and Razac they tend to live along the mountains and forest.

"Remember Your Mission!"the Cardinal said

"We will!"Carl and Van Helsing said.

As there voices got farather The Cardinal walked back into the fraire

They finally came across Vladislaus's Castle.

We better be careful we don't want to come across Vlad again."Van Helsing whispered to Carl.

They walked quietly towards Vlad's Castle."Hello Gabriel."someone behind Van said.

Van Helsing turned around quickly to see Vlad's green eyes staring into his.Van Helsing grabbed a stake and was ready to stab Vlad with it when Vlad said"I'm on your side now!"

"How do we know you aren't lying Vlad?"

"Because you killed me 3 times,the first wasn't really needed not that they were.And why would I want to add another death to my collection?"Vlad said in a angry tone.

"I'm guess he's right."Van Helsing said with a sigh

Yeah."Carl said

They all walked into Vlad's Castle.There were tons of rooms filled anyhting a vampire's heart desired(they don't have one but it was the only thing that fit in that sentence.)Vlad had 2 guest rooms,knowing that Van and Carl were tired from their trip from Valtican City to Romania.Vlad showed them their rooms and then telported to a window and flew into the night.He hoped that he would find someone unlucky yo feast upon.Van Helsing layed down and thought about tommorrow."Hopefully we will find this Shade then we can return to Valtican City.Van helsing fell asleep when Vlad flew in through the window.Vlad took off his gloves and walked over to Van Helsing,and sat down by him waiting till he woke up.

ZZZZ...Vampires...Vampires...Vampires!!!!!! Huh where am I?"Carl asked rubbing his head.

We are in Alagaesia remember? You were asleep so Gabriel decided to carry you on the stagecoach to get you to Alagaesia."Vlad said glaring at Van Helsing from afar.

Shall we move on?"Van helsing asked walking forward.

As they began to walk they ran into some Urgals,and Razac."Aahh!!!!!"Carl said screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Carl!!!"Van Helsing said then ran to get his ninja stars as he dodged a Urgal."There are to much of them!''Van Helsing said turning towards Vlad.Vlad sent his Dwergies after the Razac and sent some werewolves to attack the Urgals.

Carl ran in every direction intill he ran into a cliff.He looked behind himself and saw 2 Urgals running towards him then more.He said something to himself then jumped off.And for some reason he didn't fall to his sudden death below him.

He opened his eyes and saw a blond haired man sitting in front of him he was unusal tho because he had pointed ears.

Are you ok?"the blond haired man asked.

Huh who are you?How did I get here?Where are we?"Carl said quickly.

"My name is Eragon,and you fell from a cliff,and we are in Alagaesia."Eragon said looking a little confused.

Ala...ala...gae...gae...sia.Van helsing where are you?"Carl screamed looking down.

Who's Van Helsing?"Eragon asked.

He is a vampire-slayer and I am his right handed man."Carl answered looking back at him.

We are here to kill a Shade!

Me Too!Durza The Shade!"Eragon said as Saphira laughed.

I take it you hate..."Carl began to say before they flew 120 mph down to the ground.

Carl there you are!" Van Helsing said as he ran towards Carl.

Who is this Carl?

Ummm"Carl thought.

My name is Eragon."Eragon said.

Are you here to kill Durza?"Eragon asked looking back.

Yes."Van Helsing said looking at Eragon.

I have to search your mind first tho."Eragon siad walking slowly towards them.

Ok,but I can't remember my past"Van Helsing said looking towards the forest.

Vlad ran with his Dwergies following him.

Saphira...Saphira."Eragon called

Saphira flew down and everyone went on,and Saphira flew back into the sky as they headed to Gilead.

Thanks for Reading this fanfiction!The next chapter will have Murtagh in it so stay with me and read this fic.

Please Review!!!!!Please I am on my knees!!!!!!!!!!!!!For Murtagh please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Van Helsing meets Eragon

Thanks to:Elven Angel Pirate Chick

Dragon-Rider-Murtagh

blackrose305

Chapter 2 Mysterious Fortune

Saphira landed with a thump as they reached The Spine.Saphira roared and turned her head toward Eragon and said"Young One,you promised me that we would never go back to The Empire.

I'm sorry Saphira,but we promised the Varden that we would kill Durza.You know how we lost last time."Eragon said.

Yes I remember,Durza's older brother Valek destoryed us.We still don't know what Valek is."Saphira yelled inot Eragon's head.

"Can we just go?We have a vampire-slayer to help us.All we can do is try to defeat him."Eragon yelled back to Saphira.

I'm hope you're right,young one."Saphira said flying back into the sky,high above the clouds.

They rode on Saphira intill nightfall and landed in Surda.Eragon looked back to find Vlad gone,and Carl and Van fast asleep.

"We better get some sleep we have along way to travel."Eragon said as Saphira put her nuzzle on Eragon's shoulder.

Eragon layed his head on Saphira's side and fell fast asleep."Shadeslayer...Shadeslayer!!!"a woman screamed nudging Eragon.

Eragon quickly arose and grabbed his boots,putting them on as he ran to his bow and arrows and sword.He ran past Carl and Van Helsing and shot arrows at the Urgals who swung big axes at him.Van Helsing woke up Carl as they both watched people screech in horror.Carl handed Van Helsing his cross-bow,and then ran behind one of the huts not wanting to be a part of this."Van Helsing run!!!!!!"Eragon yelled at the top of his lungs.

No!!I'm going to help you destroy them.We defeated them once,we can defeat them again."Van Helsing said as he dodged some Urgals.

"Ok then."Eragon said trying to block off some Urgals.Eragon fell on his back and the Urgals were ready to attack when someone shot a Urgal with a fire arrow.Eragon looked up ,and gasped at who he saw shooting the arrows.It was Murtagh.

Murtagh glanced at Eragon then looked back at the Urgals .One of the Urgals was on fire and ran into the other Urgals that set the other Urgals on fire.

Murtagh what are you doing here?"Eragon asked him,as he called Saphira.

"Saving your life!Now Run!!!More Urgals are coming!!!!"Murtagh shouted shooting more Urgals.

"Ok but promise me that you will make it out safely."Eragon said turning away from Murtagh.

You do mean "we",right?"Murtagh asked jumping off the hut.

Whose "we"?"Eragon asked staring at Murtagh and then raising an eyebrow.

Arya walked forward and put her hand on Murtagh's shoulder.She had a dark angel long dress and a blond trixie,and a shiny amulet.Eragon looked at Arya in amusement,she was so beautiful,but Eragon knew there was a reason why she was following Murtagh.Eragon turned his face away from her and looked at the path where the Urgals had come from."Let's go Eragon."Murtagh said putting his arm around Arya's shoulders.

"Ok but I have a mission to complete for the Varden.To kill Durza."Eragon said quietly

"Do you want to help?"Murtagh asked Arya.

"But we would have ..."Arya began to say before Murtagh put his gloved hand on her lips."We'll help you with your mission.But promise me that we won't visit the Varden for help.I envy them,and they envy me."Murtagh said satring straight into Eragon's eyes.

"I promise.''Eragon answered climbing on Saphira.

Me,and Arya,and Thorn will follow you!"Murtagh said turning around to help Arya onto Thorn.

Murtagh hopped on and said"We shall win"!

"For the Varden!

No for the ones we love...cherish!"Murtagh said as Saphira roared

Saphira flew back into the sky,as Thorn followed."Murtagh."Arya said tapping Murtagh on his shoulder.

Yes,Arya?"Murtagh replied feeling Arya's head fall onto his back.

"I...I."Arya said blushing slightly,as Murtagh lauged quietly.

"I know what you mean.You...you...love me."Murtagh said softly,not wanting Eragon to hear their conversation.

"I...nevermind."Arya said as she backed away from him.

Murtagh turned back and whispered something to Arya.

Please Review!!!!! Thanks for reviewing last time!!!!!!Thanks:)


	3. Mysterious Love

Chapter 3 Mysterious Love

A/n:Thanks all of you for reviewing!Hope you like this chapter!

I decided to write more of the story before making Eragon find out that Murtagh and Arya love each other!Thanks Dragon-Rider-Murtagh for reading all of my chapters and all.Thanks!

"Really?"Arya asked,putting her hand on his chest.Yes.Don't tell Eragon tho...it would only weaken his chances against Durza...with the vampireslayer ,and us."Murtagh siad.

Ok,Murtagh.I won't tell him.I give you my word."Arya said.

Murtagh stared at her for awhile then hugged her tightly.Arya pulled away from him,and reached out for his hand.Murtagh looked at her then looked away.Saphira landed on the soft gravel and told Eragon that they were only a few miles from Gilead.

Arya glared at Murtagh then jumped off of Thorn.

Arya!!!!"Murtagh yelled,as Thorn went farather to Gilead."Thorn we have to save her!''Murtagh said,as he accidentally grasped Thorn's spikes and felt Thorn's sharp spikes rip into his hand,it was all bloody and the dragonrider mark was destoryed .He looked at Thorn in despair ,and fell off Thorn as well.

Murtagh!!!!!!!"Thorn roared flying as fast as he could to catch his rider.Thorn caught Murtagh just before he fell to his overwhelming death.Thorn flew over the trees to see Raz'ac searching for any poor soul to devour on.Thorn fell towards Saphira and landed softly,feeling hit his back he stumpled,feeling Murtagh's and his connection breaking.

Murtagh answer me!"Thorn said whimpering as he felt his rider's pain.Eragon ran towards Murtagh,and carryed him over to Saphira,dropping him by Saphira's warm side.

"Saphira you stay here,and watch Murtagh and Thorn.I have to get some medicene for Murtagh's wounds."Eragon said looking back at Murtagh.

"Ok young one,be safe."Saphira thought to Eragon.

"Ok I will."Eragon said turning towards the healer's patch.Eragon started to walk down it,and suspected everything around him before taking another step.Eragon felt a slight chill up his back,as he turned around slowly,fright in his eyes.Eragon felt the person touch his hair,stroking it slowly.The person that was stroking Eragon's hair was the unimagaginable person,it was(drumroll)Durza.Eragon fell to his knees knowing that Durza had found him unprotected."Just kill me,Durza!"Eragon said knowing that Durza was casting a spell.It was awhile before Durza said"I'm not going to kill you.The King wants you killed,but I'm not going to kill you...even tho...it leads to death...for me".No one can trust a shade."Eragon said slowly grabbing Zar'roc."It's true.Don't you think I would have killed you by now?"Durza said casting a restraining spell in the Anicent Language.Eragon quickly felt weak,and fainted.

"Eragon...Eragon...Eragon."Eragon heard in his woozy head.He looked around at his surroundings.There were two windows shut with magic,and a nice bed made out of angora fur.Eragon looked at what he was laying on it was a desk with a small lantern on it.Eragon carefully jumped off the table "Oww!"Eragon said still weak fromthe restraining spell and the bite that Durza gave him earlier.He carefully moved towards the door when he heard Durza walk towards the room,Eragon ran towards the bed as fast as he could,and covered his eyes with the covers.Durza stared at him and then walked to his desk sitting down then reading a dark spell book.

Eragon looked up and Durza smirking the after affect of the bite taking over him.Eragon rushed towards Durza still staring at Durza's chest.

"Eragon when do you want me to..."Durza began to say before he felt Eragon's lips touch his.Eragon loved the taste of Durza it made him feel like he was in heaven.

"Eragon,what are you doing?"Durza asked,stepping away from Eragon.

Eragon looked at Durza suspisiously ,then held his thigh feeling pain rush threw his leg.

Durza moved Eragon's hand away and saw blood dripping from Eragon's wound.

"I remember now.I bit Eragon on his thigh,hungry for something to eat,when he saw Eragon."Durza thought then put his hand on Eragon's wound.

"Waise heil!"Durza said,stepping away.

"The King is coming,please leave now."Durza said frantically,then looked at the door.

"Ok Durza."Eragon said,the bite Durza gave him fading.

Eragon jumped out the window when Saphira caught him.

Saphira.You were supposed to stay with Thorn and, Murtagh.

"I know rider,but I had to stay with you.I knew something might happen.Murtagh's with us,but Thorn is still in the forest."Saphira said,flying fast.

"What!You left Thorn!The Raz'ac could have found him!"Eragon yelled.

"How long ago did you leave him there?"Eragon asked his voice turning back to his regular voice.

2 hours ago."Saphira said landing at the spot they left Thorn.

"Where is he?"Eragon asked looking everywhere.

"I don't know!"Saphira said roaring softly.

"Raz'ac were here."Eragon said putting his hand in the soil.

"I'm sorry,Eragon."Saphira said turning her head.

"Don't worry Saphira,we'll find him,and then we shall go help defeat the shade"Eragon said looking at Murtagh.

"How's Murtagh by the way?"Eragon asked walking towards him.

"He's getting worse.We better get medicene from the healer's farm.

"You're right Saphira."Eragon said,as Saphira flew back into the night sky.

"Why did Durza let me go so freely.Is he planning something.Was he just wasting time so then the Raz'ac could get Thorn."Eragon thought,letting his mind wander.

They flew to the healer's farm looking for any sight of Durza.Eragon walked into the healer's farm and,picked two Flock Leaves,paying for it then getting on Saphira.

They flew to a clearing then set up a tent and a fire,as Eragon stirred the flock leaves with some water the water began to turn purple.

He walked over to Murtagh seeing him still unconisious he set the medicene on the ground and fell asleep.

The sun rose from the clear sky,and Eragon woke up.

Murtagh where are you?"Eragon asked,looking to find Murtagh gone.

He woke Saphira and asked her"Did you see Murtagh go anywhere,or anything?"

"No."Saphira answered looking back at the ground.

We better look for him.The Raz'ac could have captured him too."Eragon said,then telling Saphira to search the area.

Murtagh woke,looking around to see Arya looking back at him.

"You're awake,finally."Arya said kissing his forehead.

"Where's Eragon?What happened?"Murtagh asked rubbing his sore head.

"He's back at Gilead.You got stabbed in the chest by one of the Raz'ac and cut your hands with Thorn's spikes."Arya answered back.

Shouldn't we go search for them?"Murtagh asked looking at her in a weird postion.

"We will.Wait one minute."Arya said grabbing a cloth.

She rubbed more blood off of his wound,and then wrapped a bandage around his chest.

He looked at her seriously then grabbed his shirt,and put it back on.

Let's go!"Murtagh said walking forward then saying"Where's Thorn"?

"He got captured by one of the Raz'ac.I'm sorry."Arya said frowning.

"Ok, let's go find him then we'll go find Eragon."Murtagh said clutching his chest feeling another surge of pain.

"We shall!"Arya said then walked beside him,grabbing his other arm,and then leaning on his shoulder.

Please Review! I'm sorry for not adding Vlad. :( Thanks for all of the reviews and great fanfics.

Special Thanks to Dragon-Rider-Murtagh.You gave me the most hope to this fanfic!


	4. Hurt

Chapter 4 Hurt

"Skullblaks Ven!"Eragon said,looking at all of the trees,and mountains to find Murtagh.

"Saphira,I think I see him."Eragon shouted,smiling.

Saphira flew down,and landed in some mud.

Murtagh! Are you here?"Eragon said,looking at the ground for any footprints.

Eragon felt someone tap him on the shoulder,and then reached for Zar'roc,and spun quickly around,slashing the person in the stomach.

"Eragon how could you do this to your brother."Arya asked in shock.

Eragon looked at who he had just slashed.It was Murtagh.

No!!"Eragon cried,carrying Murtagh onto his lap.

"Get away from him!!"Arya shouted in a harsh tone.

No!!I have to help him somehow!"Eragon said grabbing the flock leaf medicene and then helping Murtagh swallow it.

Murtagh looked up and saw Arya staring down at him,as Eragon cried by a tree."Arya."Murtagh said quietly his voice getting softly."Eragon,I think Murtagh's waking up."Arya said turning to Eragon.

Murtagh."Eragon said,walking toward Murtagh.

"What...happened?"Murtagh said sitting up slowly.

"I..."Eragon said looking at Arya.

"Eragon slashed you.But he's terribly sorry."Arya said,holding Murtagh's hand.

Murtagh glared at Eragon,the slash gave him reminding him of his ungreatful father.

"I'm sorry Murtagh.I thought you were Durza,and I guess I got carried away."Eragon said feeling guilty.

"Don't ever do that again!"Murtagh said his voice dripping with venom.

"Murtagh."Eragon said touching his shoulder.

"Get away from me! You're just like my father!"Murtagh shouted.

Eragon shivered,then ran not wanting to be insulted anymore.

"He was just wanted to help!"Arya said staring into his eyes.

"You knew he was going to slash me.You just wanted him to kill me ,so you and him would be together forever in your little fantasy world.What kind of idiot do you think I am?!"Murtagh yelled pushing her.

Arya stared at him then left,angry at him for all of those insults.

Please review!!!By the way my next chapter is a song for Murtagh and Arya.If you don't like the charaters don't read it!Thanks all of you for reading then reviewing:)


	5. Back to Your Heart

Chapter 5 Back to your heart

It's not that I can't live you

It's just that I don't even want to try

Every night I dream about you

Ever since the day we said goodbye

If I wasn't such a fool

Right now I'd be holding you

There's nothin' I wouldn't do

Baby if I only knew

"I'm sorry Arya.I never meant anything I said."Murtagh said turning to Arya.

"I thought you meant it.Your voice was dripping with venom."Arya said.

"It's true I...love you.

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

We have to find Eragon before he takes me seriously."Murtagh said

"Yes but before can...we...

I don't know how it got so crazy

But I'll do anything to set things right

Cuz your love is so amazing

Baby you're the best thing in my life

Let me prove my love is real

And made you feel the way I feel

I promise I would give the world

If only you would tell me girl

...kiss?Arya asked grabbing Murtagh and pulling him closer.

"Yes we can,but first I'll hum you a song of our love...

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Give me one more chance,to give my love to you

Cuz no one on this earth loves you like I do

Tell me...

The words to say

The road to take

To find a way back to your heart

What can I do

To get to you

And find a way back to your heart

Murtagh sat closer to her and layed her down on her side,then closed his eyes,as the music began again.

I turn back time

To make you mine

And find a way back to your heart

I beg and plead

Fall to my knees

To find a way back to your heart

Arya and Murtagh's lips touched as the music ended.

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!I haven't had a review since 2 days!!!! Oh by the way does anyone listen to garage music?Please Review your answer!


	6. Saying Sorry

Van Helsing meets Eragon

A/n:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This chapter may be short.sry. But I'll write a longer chapter next time. Sorry I lost the origianl chapter, so that's why it took a long time for this one. Thanks Dragon-Rider-Murtagh for reviewing, and for reviewing on my other fanfic Eragon The Movie:My Way!

Chapter 6:Saying Sorry

Murtagh woke up next to Arya, and stared into her green eyes, her eyes was shut tight. Arya opened her eyes, and looked into Murtagh's void eyes."We should go find Eragon."Arya said, getting up from the bench they were laying on.

"You have a smart mind, Arya."Murtagh replied, saddling his horse, as Arya saddled hers.

"Arya, let's go back to Ellesmera after this, and...nevermind."Murtagh said, getting on his horse, Tornac.

"What's on your mind, Murtagh?"Arya asked, getting on her horse, Mystic.

"It's..nothing."Murtagh answered, riding towards The Spine, with Arya beside him. They trotted towards The Spine for about 2 hours, and stopped, as they found Eragon, and Saphira, sleeping there. Arya trotted up to them, and stopped, as Saphira roared, and stared at her."Arya, what are you doing here?"Saphira asked, feeling her rider cuddle closer her.

"Murtagh wants to apolgize to Eragon."Arya answered, as her horse neighed."Eragon woke up."Saphira told Eragon in mind-speak. Eragon woke up tears were streaming down his face, so he used his sleeve to wipe them away.

"Arya, wha.."Eragon begun, before he was cut-off by Arya."It's Murtagh, he wants to talk to you".

"He's only your brother...he's only your brother."Murtagh thought, as he took a deep breath, then let his horse trot over there.

Murtagh walked over to Eragon, his fists clenched into a ball.

"Eragon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you, I was inraged, I thought of my father, I just lost control,...can you forgive me?"Murtagh said, sighing.

"Huh..Murtagh..don't apolgize. It was my fault, but thanks for apolgizing,..are we still friends?"Eragon said, looking at Murtagh with his blue eyes.

"Of course."Murtagh answered, with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm recking something, but we have to find Van Helsing."Arya said, trotting toward the two brothers.

"Right."Eragon said, getting ontop Saphira."I'm going towards Ellesmera, you, and Murtagh, can go either way you want to go. But please split up."Eragon suggested.

"Sure Eragon."Murtagh, and, Arya answered.

Eragon looked forward, as Saphira took off.

"I'll see you, Arya."Murtagh said, getting on Thorn. Arya smiled, and said"I'll be looking forward to seeing you".

"Me too, Arya."Murtagh agreeded. Murtagh kissed her lightly on her cheek, and turned around, as Thorn took flight into the sky.

"Carl, I wonder where we are?"Van Helsing said, watching people chat.

"We need to find Eragon, and them, or we'll never complete this mission in this place called...Ala-gae-sia."Van Helsing said, tossing his cross-bow over his shoulder.

"Carl?..Carl?"Van Helsing said, looking at Carl, who seemed to be out of it.

Vlad walked in the forest, killing every person that crossed his path. Vlad looked up, and thought"I've got to find my worst enemies, Carl, and Gabriel".

Sorry I might not update soon, because I'm moving. But I'll still read your Journey Of The Idoits, Dragon-Rider-Murtagh.


End file.
